Magnetic cards have many purposes. Examples include credit cards, debit cards, medical and insurance cards, drug payment cards, health care service cards, stored value cards, identification cards, access entry cards, and the like. Many of these cards have information stored in a magnetic stripe, for provision to a POS (point of sale) system.
At the same time, portable user devices such as smart mobile phones and wireless computers, offer a wide variety of information and communication capabilities to the user. Some portable user devices augment the use of magnetic cards by allowing, for example, the modification of information in the magnetic strip of the cards. There are also mobile devices which interface to magnetic stripe readers through the use of a card slot. Additionally, there are card readers that are completely internal to a secure facade, such as that which you typically find at an ATM (automated teller machine).